potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tahis9
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Albus Dumbledore page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Harry granger (talk) 08:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see, on this wiki you're already "back". [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:41, January 7, 2014 (UTC) When you have a problem with my "edits" I suggest you contact Hunnie Bunn. He has founded this wiki. BTW:Yes, categorizing categories are also EDITS. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:25, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Edits Hi! I see that since you've been back you've had a bit of a run-in with Harry granger, in which you stated that categorisation and user-page edits were not edits proper. While user-page edits are debatable, categorisation is a very important aspect of editing, and indeed is the mortar of the wiki wall; it holds all the pages together and organises them. All edits from anyone are greatly appreciated, and I hope that you eventually will come to see them as so. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:50, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Rights of Trevor88 Okay, I've read your summary and disabled your rights. Good luck for your fanfiction! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 08:18, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Your comment in the summary of the article: Harry Potter Hi, Tahis! I don't want to steal you the credit for your work. I only corrected small spelling mistakes. I hope that's okay. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 07:11, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :You call your comment "arrogant, selfish, inconsiderate and/or insultive"? That I don't think so. [[User:Harry granger|'Harry granger' ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 07:13, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::And what will you tell me with this? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 07:12, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, I see! You like me! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 07:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I really don't now, when I should have said such words. Actually, I'm not the man who wants to hurt others. Maybe there was sometime simply a misunderstanding between us. If so, I apologize. I would rather get along well with all people. Perhaps we still succeed anyway. Good luck in school! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 07:20, June 26, 2014 (UTC) File:Ron.jpg Hi, Tahis! I only want to tell you: I've deleted the file. Thank you for pointing out. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 07:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Pottermore photos When I read this here I think that's not for this wiki. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 07:06, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks, I have a look on it. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 07:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:HG Hello! It certainly has been a while. The past little while my life has been a bit hectic, hence why I haven't been on here as much. Whilst I am sorry you and Harry granger had to edit here unaided, it was necessary for me to take the time to deal with my own affairs first. I can't control how people feel or think or what they do; Harry granger had every right to leave the wiki whenever she felt like so doing, and the same, naturally, applies to you. I'll likely be spending a little bit more time on here over the next while, so hopefully that'll add some life around here, but I can't promise a permanent return, not at all. While it would be nice, I don't think I'm quite prepared for that level of commitment. As always, any questions, comments or concerns can be left on my talk page. Cheers! --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:22, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Your deleting Hi, Tahis! No problem, it's okay! ☺ [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 09:46, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Nice trial Do you think I don't read it? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 06:22, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Only doing this because I'm bored Not really interested anymore in this wiki, are you? :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 19:09, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :That I think, too. No one in the recent changes beside of us two. ;-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 16:43, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Your apologize on your profile page Hi, Tahis! I read your apologize. If you think of me, all is okay! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Wall ']] 22:55, November 2, 2017 (UTC)